The Fandom Games
by the pie loving panda
Summary: What happens when you're forced to choose between trust and survival? Because when several fandoms are forced to be in the hunger games, they're all is faced with the same question: how far will they go to stay alive? I suck at summaries as you can probably already tell. Crossover between The Hunger Games, Heroes of Olympus, Mortal Instruments, The Lorien Legacies, and Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but Rick Riordan, Veronica Roth, and Cassandra Clare do **

Chapter 1

Percy

I looked at Annabeth, azure light reflecting onto her face, and then at the swirling blue portal in front of me. "You ready for this?" I asked, clutching her hand.

She looked at the portal, and then at me, her gray eyes stormy and dark. She nodded. "Let's go"

And we stepped into the portal.

Tris **(A/N NOTE: I know she dies in Allegiant, but in this story she's still alive)**

Staring at the portal, I could feel the same nervousness I had felt on the day of the choosing ceremony. Only this time, I was up for something way bigger, something that would challenge my ability to the limit. This time Tobias was at my side. We exchanged nods, and together, we descended into the light.

Piper

I looked over my shoulder to find Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo all staring at me with nervous energy, their eyes trained on me. I turned to the portal in front of me and took a deep, shaky breath and stepped inside, the others just inches behind me.

Katniss

I fingered the small bell on the chain on my neck nervously as I glanced over at Peeta, who looked at me with promising eyes. He nodded. Hesitantly, I rang the bell, the ring bright and clear in the silence. I watched in awe as the air in front of me opened up to reveal a glowing portal spilling out blue light. Then, without a second thought, I stepped into the portal.

Clary

I knew we weren't supposed to bring anything with us, but I really doubted they would have a stele there, and I really needed it, so I brought it with me just for good measure. I reached for Jace's hand, as I rang the bell around my neck and a portal opened up, the small room now a soft blue. Then, in perfect synchronization, we walked into the portal as the light wrapped around our bodies and all we thought we knew about the world disappeared.

**Sorry for such a short first chapter :P I promise other chapters will be longer. Please fav this story if you like it or comment, it helps encourage me to update more often :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying, I added a bunch of extra people in that you didn't meet in the first chapter, like some more people from Divergent and PJO and characters from the Lorien Legacies. And also since there's a guy named Four in the Lorien Legacies, I'm just gonna call the Divergent-Four Tobias and the Lorien Legacies-Four Four (NOT John Smith).**

Chapter 2

Jason

Blue light washed over our bodies. As we rocketed into the portal, the world around me dissolved into fragments. I felt my senses sharpen the way they did in a fight. I looked around frantically for a clue of what was happening but was only met with more blue light glowing in my face.

"Hey, uh, do you know where I am right now?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me call out.

I whipped my head around and came face to face with an attractive red-headed girl dressed in black gear. Quickly and swiftly, I took out my coin which flipped into a sword and aimed it at her throat **(A/N NOTE: I know Jason loses his coin in The Lost Hero, but I decided he would keep it in this story)**. My eyes narrowed as my training kicked into action. I scanned her body with my eyes. She didn't seem to have any weapons instead of this weird pen thing in her hand and her face only displayed curiousness and surprise. Still, I couldn't take my chances.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes focused intently on her face.

"Um, I'm Clary, and, um, could you put the pointy thing down?" she asked pointing at the tip of the sword.

I nodded at the thing in her hand. "What's that?" I asked, my sword still at her throat.

"Oh, this is a stele. I use it to draw runes and stuff like that." She replied, her voice bright and friendly. Slowly, I lowered my sword as it turned back into a coin and shoved it in my pocket, my eyes still trained on her, looking for the smallest sign of a threat. "I'm Jason" I said.

"That's a legit sword you got there." She said.

"Thanks." I said, eyeing her stele. "So how exactly do you use your stele?" I asked.

"Well, I can draw runes with this stele that can do things, like an opening rune opens thing, a healing rune heals things, etc. Oh, and I can also make runes too." She seemed pretty proud of that last part, thought I didn't know why.

"So, does that mean you can make some rune to get us out of here?" I asked, my voice filled with hope.

"I don't know. I can try." She closed her eyes like she was concentrating hard and then lifted her stele and drew an elaborate set of curves and lines into the air. She opened her eyes and the rune glowed. Then, before we knew it, we were falling.

Eight **(A/N NOTE: I know he dies, but I feel like he was too awesome to die so here he is, still alive)**

I was totally unprepared when they fell from the sky. We were just sitting in the corner, eyeing everybody else and absorbing in all the conversation when the ceiling opened up and out fell a pretty red headed girl and a blonde guy. Everyone seemed shocked. Some girl called out "Jason!" while a guy called out "Clary!" simultaneously. Another pretty brunette and handsome blonde dude rushed to their sides (Why there so many good looking people here? lol) while we just stood their in surprise. I felt Marina nudge my side.

"You know them?" she whispered.

"Nope." I whispered back.

She studied them. "They don't look too dangerous."

I shrugged. "You never know."

She sighed. "How long do you think we're gonna be here?"

"I don't know. I just hope this Darius person didn't forget us here." I said. I small smile played on Marina's lips. I smiled back in return.

Jace

"I still don't get why you brought your stele! They're gonna kill you if they find out!" I whisper-shouted to Clary.

She sighed. "You know that I'm powerless without my stele! I'm not good at fighting like you and I don't have any magical weapons like Isabelle!" I shook my head in frustration. She rolled her eyes.

I was about to comment when suddenly the empty wall across from us opened up, and out walked a tall plump man with thinning curly black hair and a purple suit. Behind him were a boy and a girl, both strongly built and around the same age as the rest of the people in this room. I looked around the room and figured everyone felt about as awkward as I did since the room went from moderate chatter to dead silent in the matter of seconds.

His beady eyes circled the room, examining each of us carefully. After a few moments, he said "Follow me" and walked soundlessly out the room while everyone else stood frozen in place. I was too stunned to walk, yet my feet were the first to start moving towards the open door (or wall?).

Uriah

My head was spinning like crazy. The way he looked at me, I swore I recognized him before. The world in front of me started to spin. I saw a blonde guy walk towards the open wall and stumbled in that direction too, trying my best to keep the spinning feeling unnoticed. I tried focusing on the fat guy but it was no use. The world in front of me fluttered and then everything was black.

Christina

Just when I thought the day couldn't get any crazier, it did. I don't think anyone expected Uriah fainting except for me. I could tell by the way he kept leaning his head against the wall, tilting back and forth when standing straight, and stumbling a little when walking. I rushed over to his side, along with Tris and Tobias. His forehead was burning hot. "Here, feel his forehead." I told Tris.

She gasped. "It's burning."

"Here, help him up with me." I grunted, throwing my arm over his shoulder. Tris did too.

"Having trouble?" I heard a voice say behind me. It wasn't snotty-like like I expected but more worried and curious.

"Um…yeah." I replied hesitantly.

"Here. I think I can help." And before I could say anything she put one hand over Uriah's forehead and one over his heart and closed her eyes. I watched in amazement as her palms started to glow along with 3 circular scars above her ankle. Moments after the glowing stopped, I heard a grunt come from Uriah. I gasped.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and got into a sitting position. "What just happened?" he asked drowsily.

"You fainted, you idiot," I said, hugging him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl smile.

Somewhere behind me I heard someone clear his throat. I was suddenly aware of everyone staring at us.

"Well, after your little moment there, I would appreciate it if you would follow me." The man said. My face turned bright red.

We all walked stiffly out the opening and through a series of winding hallways and staircases.

"Thanks for what you did back there. How did you do it?" I asked the girl from before.

I saw her face turn pale. "It's, um, just something I was born with….sort of."

I could sense her uncomfortable-ness (Idk what word I should use…) and decided not to pry any further. "Oh, okay. I'm Christina."

"I'm Marina. Or Genevieve. Or Emmalina. Or— ugh, just forget it. Call me Marina."

Now I was really confused. "Um. Okay…" I said awkwardly. I heard her sigh next to me while I tried to make sense of the last 2 minutes. Then, without warning, the lights died.

**Lol I'm so evil BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA jkjkjkjkjk… Comment/ follow/fav if you enjoyed this and also maybe give suggestions? This is my first fanfic btdubs so I don't really know if this is an average-lengthed chapter. Also tell me if there are any grammatical errors or things that don't make much sense cuz I'm too lazy to proofread LOLOLOLOL jk (but seriously) :) YOLO swag Peace out world . **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was reading my last chapter and I found out that everything happened a little too quickly and that everything felt sort of rushed (and I guess that makes sense since in my head I'm stretching out evvvvery siiiiiingle woooord when typing it with my really slow fingers so in my mind, it's longer than it actually is) so next time it feels rushed pleeeeeeeease tell me cuz I'd really like to know** :D

Chapter 3

Marina

Nobody expected it. Well, maybe Eight did, but other than that, I think everybody was surprised. In the windowless hallway, there wasn't a speck of sunlight without the lights on, though it didn't really matter since I had nightvision anyway. I was actually kinda glad that the lights blacked out because it gave that Christina person something else to think about. I mentally slapped myself across the face for not thinking quick enough. Now she was probably filled with even more questions.

"Please. Everyone calm down." Darius said, though everyone was calm anyway. "Probably just a power glitch. It'll recover in a few minutes."

So we waited in place, not a single sound made except for the rustling of clothing and jackets and heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for the light to come back on.

After a few minutes, I perked up, my ears picking up a weird sound. I focused my hearing. Was that…straining? I looked over my shoulder to find a pair of legs being dragged around the corner. My heart beat quickened. What just happened? My mind went into panic mode. I didn't know what to do. "Some guy was just dragged around the corner of the hallway!" I blurted out to no one in particular. I looked around for Darius, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Whoa, Marina, calm down." I heard Six say as she touched my arm. "Explain what happened."

"Well I heard some muffled, straining noise so I looked behind me, and I saw somebody being dragged away." I said, trying to slow down my words.

"Four," Six said. "We're gonna need your lumen." And with that, the hallway was drenched in blue light.

Peeta

My mind was racing now. It was already hard to process the healing thingy and blackout, and now the girl says she saw something in the complete darkness? I wanted so badly to say something, to explain what this was, but I knew my orders and kept my mouth shut. Suddenly, two beams of blue light appeared in the pitch dark. I shielded my eyes as I adjusted to the light. "Come on!" the girl-I-was-assuming-was-Marina said. I couldn't believe what was happening. I sighed and ran after the rest of the group, following the blue light. I could tell Marina was way ahead by the way her quick footsteps slowly faded to nothing, though I had no idea how she could run that fast or see in the dark. Then the lights blared on. Everything was happening too quickly. Who were these people?

Annabeth

Demigods. That was the only explanation for all the weird powers Four and Marina possessed, though I had no idea which god/goddess they were born from. That Four guy might've been a son of Hephaestus, but I don't think Leo can shoot beams of light out of his palms. Marina has like a bunch of different powers that I don't recall anybody else having, (though her super speed might be a Hermes thing). This day was already so weird (and believe me, I know weird) and now that Darius was gone, we were completely lost.

"This is hopeless." Hazel moaned as Marina came running back muttering something about cows and moga-somethings

Something didn't seem right about this. I knew it. "No, it isn't. Look, if Darius is gone, then that means he was either kidnapped or the kidnapper, right? If he was the kidnapper, then the blackout would make sense and stuff but no one's missing so that means he must have been kidnapped but if he was kidnapped then that means someone else we didn't see kidnapped him during the black out, but that doesn't make sense either because he was too close to us to have been kidnapped so that means this whole time—"

"…he wasn't real." Percy said in bewilderment.

The wall across from me opened up, and out stepped Darius, the real one.

"I see you've figured out the puzzle. I was wondering when you guys would figure it out." He said, looking at me. He gestured towards the opening with his hand, so we followed him inside.

Hazel

As we started walking, Darius started going into full detail about why we were here and something called the hunger games. Basically, it was a bunch of killing and survival stuff that I didn't pay attention to. Finally, we walked into this large room, which, in the middle, had the biggest dining table I had ever seen overflowing with food. I couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Before the hunger games, everybody is to participate in a full, 3 course meal everyday, in this room. Do NOT be late." Darius said. A moment of silence passed. "Oh, and you can eat." Everybody rushed over to the table, glorifying over the food. Back in New Orleans, we could never afford a meal this good.

After Lunch, we were introduced to our stylists. Apparently we had these interviews or something like that and we were supposed to look all pretty. I was whisked away to some strange room where a skinny short woman with short green hair and tattoos all over her arm and a taller woman with neon pink hair in braids and a greenish-tinted skin stood waiting.

"Hello!" the short one said enthusiastically.

"Uh, hi." I said back.

"Now don't you worry darling! My name is Gloria and this is Wanda and we're gonna fix you right up! Aren't we Wanda?"

"Yes! Of course!" Wanda said smiling at me.

Now, I have to admit, when I first laid eyes on Gloria and Wanda, I had a bad idea of how this would turn out, but by the time the treatment was done I couldn't believe they were the same stylists. My face seemed to glow and my skin was flawless, and my frizzy, tangled hair was now soft and silky. I looked like I came from America's top model (or at least a makeup commercial).

"SO, do you like it darling?" Wanda asked.

"I love it!" I said in awe.

"Good! Because we still have to do your makeup!" Gloria said, carrying a ginormous box of makeup that literally rolled around on the floor. This time I was less reluctant to let them do work their magic on me, and 10 minutes later, I was once again in front of a mirror, only this time black mascara and a rosy lipstick with blue eye shadow and a pale blush highlighting my whole face.

I was then dressed in a cream colored chiton and sandals. I looked like I had just stepped out of Rome. I looked stunning.

It was almost time to go, so I thanked them for all they had done. "Now remember, the interview is the most important part of your first step as a victor. The interviews are where you make your first impression, where people decide if they like you or not. Now everyone else will be wearing the same chiton as yours, so you're really gonna have to let your personality shine through the others if you wanna leave an impression, kay darling?"

I nodded, and walked out of the room and to the dressing room which was also attached to backstage where we would enter the stage.

I looked around and saw many different matching outfits. The seven of us were all dressed in matching chitons, while a redheaded girl and blond boy were dressed in black gear. Marina and her gang were dressed in some kind of native outfit belonging to some place, while another four people were all dressed in black attire. Although everybody looked amazing, I have to say the most breath-taking outfits were those of the two people who followed fake Darius into the beginning room. The girl was in a firy red dress that seemed so detailed it looked as if it was on fire. The boy was dressed in a matching suit that even seemed to glow a little.

Somewhere, a voice yelled. "Welcome, to the 77th Hunger games!" Cheering. "I'm Caesar Flickerman, and I'm here for a very special hunger games this year, with tributes from places farther than district 12." More cheering. And that's when the interviews started.

**So that's the end for now, and also pretty pretty pretty pleeeeese comment, especially if you think this is going too fast or anything like that. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was once again reading over my already posted third chapter when **

**I realized that it was once again GOING TOO QUICKLY. I really really really need you to tell me next time, because I really really really would like to know so please please PLEASE tell me next time.**

Chapter 4

Leo

I sat nervously in the dressing room as a person named Clary finished up her interview. Up next was a guy named Jace, according to the list of interviews handed out to everyone. I watched as a blonde guy got up and walked out of the dressing room to wait backstage. Applause. Then Caesar Flickerman announcing "Next up, is Jace Herondale." More Applause. I was too nervous to listen to his interview. I was the first out of us seven to be interviewed.

Minutes passed. Applause was heard. Then I was sent backstage to wait for my cue. I nervously stood up and walked towards the other side of the room to the door.

"Good Luck." I heard Piper say. "Make a good impression." I nodded slightly.

"Next up, is Leo Valdez!"

I felt my heart pound against my chest as I walked out of the dark and into the blinding light. In front of the stage sat millions of people. Above them a large, unlit golden chandelier. I sat on the chair next to Caesar and waited until the applause faded.

"Ah, Leo Valdez. I've heard a lot about you. You seem to be quite the mechanic." Caesar implied

"Um, yeah. I mean, I've always been good with tools and stuff like that." I said.

"So, what do you consider to be some of your biggest achievements? Caesar asked

"Well, I did build the Argo 2, which is the giant warship, and I did repair a giant bronze dragon, you know, stuff like that." I replied. Ooh and Ahhs followed.

"Amazing. So, I hear you're also the son of the god Hephaestus. Do you have any special powers?"

"Well, I guess I can catch on fire and I'm also immune to fire." I said with a slight bit of pride.

"Wow, do you think you can demonstrate?" Caesar asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I said. Focusing my energy, I let my hand catch on fire. Then, with my best aim, I shot a fireball at the unlit chandelier. The candles suddenly came to life, brightening the whole room. I heard a moment of silence, and then thunderous applause. I was barely aware of the buzzer ringing signaling the end of my interview. I was too lost in the moment.

The rest of the interviews went by in a flash. Before I knew it, it was time for bed. The bedrooms were like the coolest, but by that time I too exhausted to care. After a quick shower, I collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

Six

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I bolted upward, my brain fully alert. It was then when I realized that the screaming was actually my alarm clock, and that it was meant to be birds chirping. I sighed. Sometimes, I hated my enhanced hearing. I thought about yesterday, how Marina had basically become the thing everything remembered most, and I felt embarrassed. Still, I got up, took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, and went right to breakfast, just in time, too.

"Hey." Four said between bites of a chocolate donut.

I nodded back in acknowledgement, my mouth watering looking at all the food. I sat down and quickly grabbed whatever I could get my hands on.

"I heard we're starting training today." Marina said.

"Yeah, training…" I said uncaringly.

"Come on, it's not gonna be that easy" Eight said. "I heard it's actually useful."

"And where'd you hear that from?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Eight opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and closed it.

"Training or not, it's still a great opportunity just to practice." Four said

"Yeah, and a great time to observe people. We don't actually know how strong everybody else is yet." Marina added.

I thought about that. "Yeah, sure." I said.

Frank

For training, we were required to wear black training gear that was comfortable and easy to move around in. The head of training, Atala, give us an overview of what training was, and then gave us some rules.

"1. Nobody is walking out of this room with any injury of any sort. You're obviously going to get bruised and cut one way or another in here, but that's why we have these." She held up a small vile filled with a honey-looking liquid. "This is aramonia, a substance created to heal anybody from anything. We want you to be in the best condition you can be when you enter the games, and I think you want that too. In the games, you will each be received one vile of this, enough for one dose. 2. No trash talking. We don't need any of that here. 3. You must always wear your training gear in here, whether you're training or not. 4. No weapons from outside of this room in here. I guarantee you that we have all that you need. And also, no weapons from in here out of this room. All weapons must stay in here.

"Each training session is 5 hours long. You will be required to come here everyday at 9:30 for the next 4 weeks. Also, since most of you are obviously not from here, we decided that we will add in something new. On the last day of training, in preparation for the real games, we decided we will hold a set of races that could play to your advantage in the games. The races are totally random so there is no way to tell what you will be racing on. Usage of powers is allowed. Any questions?" Silence. "Well I guess that means you can get started."

We all stood up and walked to different stations. Some knew exactly where to go and rushed over there while some people, like me, just wandered around, looking at the different stations. I looked over at the most popular one, which was labeled "swordplay", where Annabeth stood along with some other people. Shrugging, I walked over to join them where the trainer, a short but sturdy woman stood giving directions.

"My name is Mena, and this year I'm running swordplay. First things first, I know this is called 'swordplay' but that isn't nearly accurate to what we actually do in here. In swordplay, you can use anything you want, as long as the weapons are from here and here only. So for example, this" she grabbed a cleverly concealed pen thing from the red-headed girl, Clary "has to go." She shoved it into her own pocket, releasing a small yelp from Clary. "I guarantee you, we have every single weapon you will ever need in the weapons room, like Atala said before." She pulled out a large keychain of keys of all sorts and picked out a small, rusty one, which she used to open a heavily padlocked door. After numerous clicks and multiple keys, the door opened to reveal a large, cold room—the weapons room. Inside was every single weapon there was. Most of them I hadn't even seen before. I could see the awe on everybody else's faces too as we scanned all the weapons.

"For now, you can start with any weapon you want, but later in the month we will focus on one weapon at a time." As everybody floated around, I went over to the bow and arrow section, where many bows and arrows of all sorts hung on a wall. I gleamed at all the different types, wondering which one I should try out first.

"You know, I have a friend who loves archery." Someone said behind me. I jumped. He chuckled. "Sorry if I scared you." I turned around to find a boy whose name I think was Peeta.

"No, it's okay. Who's the friend?" I asked.

"Oh, she's over at the archery station. Her name's Katniss." He replied. I remembered hearing a Katniss during the interviews.

"Oh, well I hope I get to know her then." I said awkwardly. I turned to the wall, picking out a fire proof bow and a quiver of explosive arrows. I wanted to try all of the bows and arrows out first before I could make any conclusions.

After everyone was done picking out their weapons, we were lead into yet another room the size of a football field and as tall as the empire state building. It was split into several smaller rooms separated by almost-invisible glass panels. In the top corner was a small glass room with a lot of controls.

"This is the stimulation room. All stations will be using this room sometime in the month, so lucky for us we have it first." She pointed at the glass room. "That is the control room, where I will be controlling the whole stimulation, so you can get a real feel for how it's going to be in the games. See the room like spaces? Those are called courts. It's where you'll fight with your opponent during training. With this pager, I will randomly sort you into pairs to fight each other on each court. When in the stimulation, everything around you will seem as if it is part of the games, and you won't notice anything but your opponent and the environment." Mena explained. She held out her pager and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, each side every court was flashing a name in red light.

I looked around each court, and saw my name in flashing red in the second to last court against someone named…Four?

Four

As I walked through each court through glass doors, I tried looking for my opponent. I couldn't remember him from the interviews, but I do remember him saying something about animals. As I got to my court, I finally saw who Frank was: tall, Asian, strong and sturdy.

"Once you have gotten to your court, stay still while I activate the stimulator." Mena's voice blared on the loudspeaker. I looked over at the control room where she was busy flipping switches and pulling levers. The walls around us slowly turned to a clearing in the woods where the sun shined bright and a large lake stood between us. It felt like we were way farther apart in the stimulator than in real life. I looked around, but couldn't see any of the other people. "Begin!" said Atala's voice.

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, too busy and stuff like that. Also, it would really help if you aren't, to read the top bolded part. :)**


End file.
